You're Beautiful
by its.rxbekahh
Summary: Tenten brushes and braids Neji's hair. One thing led to another. From brushing to braiding to pokes to a kiss to a love confession... Yup, just the daily life of Hyuuga Neji and Tenten! [NejiTen fluff]


**If you are another NejiTen sap (like me), then this is totally for you. I've always wondered what it'll be like if Tenten brushed his hair and so here you go! Gets a bit 'heavy' with a bit of lime later towards the end, so you've been warned. (Rated T for that reason LMAOO)  
**

 **-First oneshot!**

 **-First time writing a NejiTen moment!**

 **-Read at your own risk. I take no responsibility if your eyes get destroyed by my choice of words :p**

 **-Constructed criticism would be nice, but no flames, comprende? Everybody has their own way of writing and constructing their stories, so just because you don't like doesn't mean you have to be mean about it.**

 **-Recommended reading age (loll is that even a thing?): 10+ but whatever, I know y'all lie about your ages when reading them fluffy stuff about your favorite ship/couple. [Don't worry, I do it too ;) ]**

 **-Last but not least, ENJOY! (Yes, this is a actual requirement should you pass on from this point)**

* * *

 **Neji**

Neji woke up to the feeling of someone brushing his hair.

Long hair was a traditional hairstyle for both the men and the female members in the Hyuuga Clan. Which, he mentally admitted grudgingly, was like a target painted on them to attract attention from both genders.

The only person he allowed to touch his hair was his only female teammate, which would only be Tenten.

The gentle tugging of his hair massaged his scalp and almost tempted him to go back to sleep, which he almost did when Tenten's hands brushed the back of his neck.

Neji stiffened for a moment before relaxing; settling his head deeper onto the pillow.

 **Tenten**

Tenten woke up before Neji, whose back was facing her.

His long brownish-black hair was fanned out behind him like silk, some strands stretched onto Tenten.

She knew Neji took great pride in his hair; so when it was just inches away from her fingertips, she couldn't help but reach out a bit and make contact with it.

It was soft to the touch and it smelled like the expensive shampoo Neji always bought in the marketplace.

Running her fingers through the curtain of hair, she noticed how there were some tangles near the edge of it.

Putting a hand behind her and over the edge of the bed, she fumbled around before locating her survival scroll.

She unrolled it out flat on the floor, and not looking behind her for she already memorized which seal sealed what, released a hairbrush from its confines.

She grabbed it off of the scroll and put brush and hair together.

After brushing the few she found, there were little to no other tangles.

Regardless of that, she found the routine of moving her arm up and down the length of Neji's hair soothing.

Tenten resealed her brush back in her scroll then returned her attentions on the smooth curtain laid out before her.

She finger combed for a few moments, memorizing the way Neji's untangled hair felt like as it drifted past her fingertips.

Unconsciously, she found her fingers naturally separating it into two and weaving it into a fishtail.

The moments she made contact with Neji's smooth pale flesh (which was often seeing that Neji now took to sleeping topless nowadays) was when Tenten blushed a heavy red.

 _I'm not in love with my own team mate...am I?_ , wondered Tenten as her fingers continued to dive through Neji's tresses.

 **Neji**

Unable to hold it back any longer, Neji moaned softly.

He decided there were types of pleasure that existed in the world- sexual pleasure, obsession pleasure, pain-filled pleasure, sadistic pleasure.

He wondered; could braiding be counted as one?

He panicked a bit when he felt Tenten's fingers still, but quickly relaxed when he felt the resuming of her fingers continuing movements.

When he felt her nearing the end of his hair (Dammit, why couldn't his hair be any longer?), he couldn't help but feel sad.

He was already starting to miss Tenten's gentle pulling...

Knowing how tying one's hair off felt like from personal experience, he knew the side-to-side movements at the tips of his hair was Tenten tying his new hairstyle off.

 **Tenten**

Tenten grinned widely when she heard Neji moan softly.

She guessed no one from his clan had ever brushed his hair, much less make contact with Neji's tresses.

She felt slightly proud that Neji trusted her this much to let her so casually touch them and do whatever she wanted.

Tenten barely had any chances to tease the Hyuuga Prodigy, so she decided to take this a step further.

She poked him and she didn't regret doing it.

 **Neji**

With his hair braided and out of his way, Neji was about to slip back into the throes of sleep when a insistent poke pierced his sides.

In that one sensitive spot on his torso that he told nobody... _except Tenten._

He shot up like a bullet, his new braid flying in the air to land over his shoulder.

"... _Tenten_."

She smiled that innocent smile he grudgingly loves and said in a sing-song voice, "Yes, Neji-kun?~"

Neji slowly rotated his head, grinding his teeth as he did so, and managed to sound out, "What are you doing, Tenten?"

If possible, that grin of hers widened even more.

"What do you mean, Neji?~"

Neji was grinding his teeth at her condescending tone so hard, so hard it was a miracle that one of his tooth hadn't broke by now.

That smile of her...he would have to do something about it.

 **Tenten**

She was having fun poking Neji's buttons.

Once in a while, she would pull a Lee and drive Neji insane.

Dodging his questions and giving one back was her favorite method.

After all, giving Hyuuga Neji no answers equaled one pissed Hyuuga Neji.

She was giggling really hard when she felt a pair of warm, soft lips being pressed hard against her own.

.

.

.

 _EHHHHHHH?! H-HE'S KISSING ME! THE WORLD'S GONNA END! SOMEONE CALL UP NARUTO!_

 **Neji**

As Tenten froze beneath him, Neji smirked.

Then, he decided to take it one step further.

He opened his lips and allowed his tongue to snake out, it touched the seam of Tenten's lips ever-so-gently.

Tenten showed no reaction but he could tell that ripples were spreading out inside of Tenten.

Unraveling her twin buns and letting the strands fly loose to drift down, Neji wove his fingers deep within the tresses; to better press Tenten closer to him.

Tenten gasped in surprise and Neji took the chance to dart in.

Letting his tongue explore the heaven that was Tenten, his tongue left no place unchecked while tangling his tongue languidly with Tenten's.

Neji decided that Tenten was like strawberries- at times she tasted sweet while other times she was tart.

In essence, Tenten was a strawberry.

 **Tenten**

Tenten moaned in pleasure at the way Neji was claiming her.

Tenten tasted the remaining aftertastes of last night's dinner- soba, miso, and herring.

Tenten wrapped her arms around Neji's neck- to better pull him closer to her.

They were practically pressed to each other.

Tenten could _feel_ the lean body, his muscles, and his abs.

Years of sparring with him did him justice.

Neji's and her tongue were engaged in a 'youthful dance', as Gai-sensei would say.

Had there been no need for air, she wouldn't need to separate from Neji.

She blushed when they did- there was a string of mixed saliva connecting the two.

 **Neji**

Neji smirked at her blush-heavy face. He had caused that...all by himself.

Tenten looked up, "Neji...?"

...This was going to be tricky.

Neji looked away, "I...like you, Tenten. More as a friend, I mean. If you don't reciprocate my feelings and wish to remain as friends, I-"

Tenten pressed her lips against Neji's in a butterfly kiss, "I like you, too."

She grinned at him and Neji curved his lips upwards.

Tenten had ruffled brown hair scattered over herself, her chocolate orbs were bleary with mirth, and all she had on was a tank top and boy shorts with a blanket wrapped around herself.

To Hyuuga Neji, Tenten looked like a queen...a beautiful queen.

He pressed his forehead to hers and whispered, "You're beautiful, Tenten. Had I ever told you that?"

She giggled, "You can start now, Neji."

 **"You're beautiful."**

And that was the truth.

 **The End. Thank You For Reading! Remember To Review! [ Kudos to you ]**


End file.
